Prophecy & Change Book Three: Destruction
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] As He-Man, She-Ra, Teela, and SeaHawk prepare to take down the Spirit of Evil, Skeletor launches a massive attack against Eternos! Please R&R!
1. The Army of Darkness

Previously . . .

Note: This is a sequeal to "Masters of the Universe: The Crossroads of Destiny" and "Masters of the Universe: Prophecy & Change - Book One: Abyss" and "Book Two: Sundered." For better understanding, it is best if you read it before continuing this. If you did not, here is a run down of what has happened. These characters are not my own; this story is written for entertainment purposes and no money is made from it.

"The Crossroads of Destiny"

Shortly after Adora took the Sword of Protection and became She-Ra for the first, Skeletor sought a new power in the hopes of defeating his enemies - which now included Hordak and She-Ra. He released the ancient despot named King Hiss and two of his Snake-Men, Rattlor and Tung Lashor. Together, two pair joined forces and raised the forgotten fortress of the Great Towers. But as they were about to take the Great Towers, He-Man, She-Ra and their forces intervened. To make matters worse, Hordak and the Horde showed up as well. A war broke out and one that He-Man and She-Ra eventually won - but at a terrible cost. Teela had been mortally wounded, and believed dead. She recovered, however, but not before having visions of her fate and destiny. By the time she had recovered, all Eternia was at war. Hordak and Hiss had renewed their ages-old rivalry, and Hiss was able to bring back his Snake Men Army. He took Snake Mountain for himself, displacing Skeletor from the fortress. While Eternos and Castle Brightmoon fell under the heel of the Snake Men, and the Fright Zone was under siege - Hordak summoned the skills he had learned while he was a member of the Council of Elders. The Snake Men Army was all banished once more, but the power Hordak had been forced to envoke allowed for Castle Grayskull's secrets to be up for grabs. Skeletor, using a stolen device called the Cosmic Key, broke into Grayskull and took the castle under his flag. Eternos fell as well to Skeletor. As He-Man, Man-At-Arms, Teela and a scientist named Gwildor sought to stop Skeletor, Orko was given the task of rallying help and retaking Eternos. The Avions, Insectoids and the Great Rebellion came together with Orko and the Palace and City were freed from Skeletor's grasp. Just as they succeeded, so did He-Man at removing Skeletor from Castle Grayskull. But the power of Grayskull had yet to find a suitable holder, and this drew the attention of the Dark Cloud. The Dark Cloud, an enemy of the Ancients, began its journey to Eternia - leading the many kingdoms to join together against it. Adam and Teela sought the Sword of the Ancients - a journey in which Teela confessed some misplaced feelings for Adam. They got the Sword of the Ancients and returned to Castle Grayskull. Together with Skeletor, Hordak, the Sorceress, Zodac, Kings Randor and Stephan, Queen Johanna, Man-At-Arms, Queen Angella, He-Man and She-Ra, Teela defeated the Dark Cloud by using the Sword of the Ancients. In the aftermath of the battle, Teela confessed to He-Man that it wasn't Adam that she loved, it him. He-Man only told her it could never be because she could be used against him too easily.

"Prophecy & Change"

(Book One: Abyss) Nearly a year after "Crossroads of Destiny," Prince Adam took control of the Great Tower for his father. After some startling and mysterious events began to occur all over Eternia, those at Eternos joined with Malik the wizard from Stone Mountain. It was then discovered that the wizard Locus had summoned the Spirit of Evil and that the Spirit of Evil sought to kill the Ancient known as Procrustus. Procrustus was the titan Ancient, who lived in the center of world and held the two halves - the Light Hemisphere and the Dark Hemisphere - together. It was the Spirit of Evil's plan to kill Procrustus, take his place at the center of Eternia and transform the Light Hemisphere into a second Dark one. He-Man, Man-At-Arms, Mekaneck, Snout Spout, and Ram-Man sought to stop him and went through the long-abandoned Mines of Alluray to reach them. As they neared the entrance, though, Skeletor and King Hiss' warriors stopped them. He-Man and Teela reached Procrustus and the Spirit of Evil. But the Spirit of Evil managed to steal the Sword of the Ancients and used it to kill Procrustus. The Heroic Warriors failed and the Light Hemisphere instantly became the second Dark Hemisphere.

(Book Two: Sundered) Quickly, the peoples of the Light Hemisphere surrendered themselves to the evil influence of the Spirit of Evil. The aliens of Eternia - Queen Marlena, Orko, Rokkon, Stonedar, and Lubic - were free of the influence and sought to reach Castle Grayskull, which Randor proposed to take. Stonedar and Rokkon left Eternia to seek out Zodac, and Lubic was captured to cover for Orko and Marlena's escape. The pair reached Grayskull and with the help of the weakened Sorceress, summoned the Great Rebellion. She-Ra's forces arrived quickly, and the real identity of She-Ra and He-Man was revealed to Marlena. As Skeletor formed an incredible army at Snake Mountain, the Heroic Warriors and the Great Rebellion battled it out. As did He-Man and She-Ra. He-Man won out, but was placed in an emotional state that Light-Hope and the Sorceress managed to manipulate and bring him back to the side of good. The Heroic Warriors were forced to retreat, and after Teela was freed from the influence as well, it was decide to seek out the Ancients. The Ancients, who created the two halves in the first place, had all gone missing some 2,000-3,000 years ago. He-Man went to the Valley of Power and found the Ancient of the Phoenix, the one called LifeDeath. She agreed to help He-Man and the others return the status quo. She-Ra was made pregnant with Procrustus in hopes of restoring him and went to the safety of the sea with SeaHawk. He-Man and Teela went their separate ways as well - He-Man to search for the rest of the Ancients and the Teela to find the weapons and tools of the Ancients.

Chapter One

"The Army of Darkness"

Tension grew in the Eternian air in those late spring eves and morns. War was brewing across the planet, battles breaking out and forces mounting. Some were ancient rivalries, like the break-down of peace between the Cave-Dwellers and the Tree-People. Others came as a result of newly-formed bickering, which manifested with the Aquaticians and the Sovereign Nation of the Golden Isles that stemmed from the former not being involved in the battle against the Dark Cloud.

Still other warring nations were Moriana taking arms against Ahberron. The peoples of Targa were making raids into the realm belonging to Arcadia. Word had it that the Avions were feeling restless, and the Insectoids were building both defenses and offenses. A territorial dispute between the Bears and Cats led to all-out war.

No one dared ask about Granamyr of Darksmoke, nor his legions Dragons and Trolls.

The three kingdoms of Eternos seemed to be the only kingdoms that were cooperating, although rumor was whispered within the royal courts that the three elder children of Miro were plotting against each other. Whatever the case was, they were all preparing for what lay on the other side of the world

For while all the kingdoms on the formerly-Light Hemisphere were divorcing from their previous peaceful relations, all of the Dark Hemisphere was uniting under Skeletor's leadership.

Skeletor's massive army contained aggressive peoples from all over the Dark Hemisphere, all of whom wanted a piece of their enemies to the west.

They were all meeting in Skeletor's throne room, making war plans for the battle against Eternos. Baron Grod of the Ogres; Subternias of the Belats; King Von of the Torks; Batros of the Bats; Lodar of the Kobloids; Haramesh of the Ilkorts; Braeber of the Rock People; Rolo of the Orcs; General Tartaran of the Goblins; and Mer-Man of the Mer-People.

Also present was Evilseed, Negator, Toy Maker, Monteeg, and Gamemaster. Not to mention Tri-Klops, Evil-Lyn, Beast-Man, Karg, Evil Lyn, Kobra Kahn - and hiding in the shadowed corner, King Hiss. Rounding out the group was Locus, who spoke for the Spirit of Evil.

"How much longer are we to wait here?" questioned Rolo.

"As long as it takes to be prepared," replied Gamemaster. "These sort of strategies take time, creature."

"Our patience is wearing thin, you must understand," Haramesh hissed.

"Trust Skeletor," Batros returned. "I do."

"As do I," Tartaran followed up. "But there is a time for plan - and a time to strike!"

"Three days more, and we will ride to Eternos," Skeletor told them, silencing all at this table. "We are still awaiting reply from the Reptons. When we head out, the Evil Warriors will be sent ahead of the army to soften up any resistance we shall meet."

"Will my forces be involved in this, Skeletor?" asked King Hiss.

"Of course, Hiss."

Hiss nodded, making a mental to himself, and looked down at the ground. "You are aware, Skeletor, that the tactics that the Heroic Warriors once followed have been abandoned now? We've heard those reports that they confronted the Great Rebellion with extreme force. Far more extreme that what we've seen before. And now that we've learned that He-Man has joined with the Great Rebellion, it may hurt us more than - "

"Quiet, Hiss!" snapped Skeletor. "We will be more than ready to confront the Heroic Warriors." The Master of Snake Mountain looked to Evil Lynn and Tri-Klops.

"That's right," stepped in Tri-Klops, a proud smile on his lips. Evil Lynn scoffed inwardly, but said nothing to either Skeletor or Tri-Klops.

"With the Heroic Warriors down and any others that cross our path - it will be a straight shot for Eternos," Skeletor continued. "The Palace has never confronted such an army. No one will come to their aid, either. Not with the wars being waged across the entire hemisphere."

"There is still He-Man and She-Ra to worry about," spoke Gamemaster.

Locus folded his fingers. "Do not worry about them. Surely, this army can destroy to minor champions. And if they can not . . . my master can."

Skeletor nodded, in no way doubting what Locus said. King Hiss glared at Locus, realizing what kind of mistake he had made by allowing the Spirit of Evil to return.

The meeting dismissed, and King Hiss found himself walking along the inner corridors of Snake Mountain, his mind racing back to the days when he commanded the fortress. It was a different age, a different era . . . an time so long ago that barely any know can recall it.

When King Hiss first learned of the Spirit of Evil's return to Eternia, he was ready to aid in any way. But as time wore on, so did King Hiss' patience. And soon enough - his patience were gone. When this was over, all of the glory, all of the praise would surely go to Skeletor.

Not to King Hiss.

So, the ruler of the Snake Men needed a plan. "Kobra Kahn," he said as his descendant.

"Yesss, my Hissss?"

"I need your assissssstance."

***

King Pythos and his army walked across the landscape of the Darklands, drawing north towards Snake Mountain. He had taken his time in deciding to join Skeletor. He preferred the isolation that were the caverns of his people, but Pythos knew that eventually he would either have to go to war or war would go to him.

"HALT, REPTONS!" came a sudden shout from a nearby cliff. A figure dropped from the cliff and landed in front of the legion of warriors. Pythos took a moment to recognize him. His jaw dropped at the suddenly shock of finding out who this war.

"King Hiss!" he yelped.

"I am in need of you, King Pythos! Your people once swore an oath of loyalty to me and I am here to make sure that it is fulfilled now - 1,000 years later!"

King Pythos laughed. "And what loyalty do you see before you? Your people are gone, Hiss, and you have will have no oath with me!"

King Hiss smiled at King Pythos. "King Pythos, I am well aware of your many problems with Skeletor. I seek to destroy him. When I do, you can be sure that those that have an oath of loyalty with me will be honored greatly."

Pythos paused for a moment, thinking it over. "What about the rest of Skeletor's forces?"

"We'll deal with them when the time comes."

***

Hours later, back at Snake Mountain, Skeletor found himself taking leave of the meetings and the chaos within the mountain walls. A fire was building in his belly and his heart felt light and strong. He cackled, the evil that he had nearly lost as a result of those Earth children returning in full force to him.

He lifted his blade, knowing that he could kill without mercy. He lifted his chaos staff, knowing that his power was nearly unlimited.

"Eternos will be mine . . ." he muttered to himself. "I will take back what was taken from me. And then, on to Castle Grayskull."

A thudding noise came upon his door. Skeletor turned around and opened it. King Hiss stood in the corridor, a smile on his face.

"Skeletor," the leader of the Snake Men greeted. "King Pythos has arrived."

"Excellent!"

"I have a recommendation, Skeletor," King Hiss continued, stepping forward. "I say we leave tomorrow morning."

"Eh? Why?"

"Eternos has no doubt been keeping an eye on us. They'll be less prepared if we head out tomorrow morning." Skeletor looked doubtful. King Hiss stepped up, his voice growing more firery. "Just think of it, Skeletor. We are ready. We are prepared for this."

Skeletor paused in thought. And then nodded. "Indeed. Gather the others, Hiss."

"Skeletor, I am heading back to the Great Towers. We need to reinforce its defenses and to prepare for the arrival of your army."

"Yes! A good idea, Hiss!"

King Hiss laughed a bit. "Why, thank you Skeletor. Good to know that our alliance was kept with good reason."

"Yes."

***

After King Hiss' Dreadwing landed on at the Great Towers, his two top generals - Sssqueeze and Snake-Face - immediately greeted the leader of the Snake Men. "All is going to plan," he told them. "Set-up the communication. I must speak with Hordak."

"Hordak?" questioned Snake-Face. "But he's our greatest enemy!"

"Yes. And Skeletor's as well. Do not worry. Everything is under control."

***

As dawn came over the horizon, and the sun tried to pierce the dark clouds that hovered above Snake Mountain, the dragon called Shadow Wing roared. The armies below, their banners waving in the air and their fires liting the darkness, turned their attention to the mouth of Snake Mountain.

Skeletor stood with the leaders of the armies of Snake Mountain. He spoke, knowing exactly what it is they wanted to hear. "Minions of the Dark Hemisphere! Enemies of the light! We are gathered here to take what is rightfully ours! The Spirit of Evil has transformed the Light Hemisphere - so that we may take it! It is our right! IT IS OUR DESTINY! WE SHALL GO FORTH NOW AND CLAIM THE OLD LIGHT HEMISPHERE AS OUR OWN!"

The armies came alive; roaring and shouting; celebrating and crying out. Eternia . . . Eternia would be theirs.

In five mere days.


	2. Tests

Chapter Two

"Tests"

****

Day Two:

His foot dropped onto the ground; the mud squished beneath He-Man's boot. His other foot then lifted and met with the same fate. This continued on and on, and the hero of Eternia marched up the slope. His eyes looked up at this goal. Behind a small forest was the top of a tall mountain.

In the distance, thunderclouds gathered and were moving to meet him at the mountain. Opposition perhaps, but most likely not.

Behind him, the trusty Battle-Cat slopped his large paws into the mud, the crash of the ocean waves behind them both. At the beach, between Battle-Cat and the ocean, a Wind-Raider sat ready for them when the task would be completed.

Logically, he should have taken the Wind-Raider up to the top of the mountain. But LifeDeath told him upon their last meeting that "there were some places where technology did not belong." This was one of them. He-Man and Battle-Cat's quest for the Ancients had taken them to this small island in the Harmony Sea, where LifeDeath had told them they would find her siblings.

As noon came across the isle, He-Man reached the top of the mountain. Battle-Cat, caked in mud, looked at himself. "He-Man, as much as I don't like water - when we're done with this, I'm getting a bath."

He-Man said nothing in return as he retrieved the Sword of the Ancients. "I need to concentrate, Battle-Cat."

"Sorry."

After glancing at the nearing thunderstorm, He-Man slammed the blade into the mountain. The runes glowed red.

"Elemental Ancients, Eternia needs you!" He-Man declared.

The ground shook then, and right beyond the Sword of the Ancients, the rocks and dirt of the mountain began to churn. They took shape and form and became a man made of earth. He stretched out his stone arms and groaned deeply.

"Who awakens the Ancient of the ground?"

He-Man stood stately before the Ancient. "I, He-Man, protector of Castle Grayskull and guardian of Eternia. Your brother, Procrustus, has died and the Light Hemisphere has become - "

Ground groaned, but He-Man now realized it was a yawn. "Yes, yes. Whatever. You want my siblings?"

"Yes!" He-Man insisted.

At that moment, the storm reached the mountain. Lightning struck down and hit a tree down in the sparse forest. A flame exploded, and then became a fireball and launched up the side of the mountain. The fireball took its place next to Ground and took the shape of a man.

"I am Fire! Who has need of me?"

"I, He-Man, protector of - "

"He is that one from Grayskull!" grumbled Ground. "He's demanding that we join together on a quest to get the Light Hemisphere Light again."

A sizzling noise emanated from Fire, a noise that He-Man associated with puzzlement or wonder. "Curious."

It was then the wind picked up. It twisted and twirled around them - and then, a cloud of dust appeared, spinning in the twirling winds. It took the shape of a woman.

"What is this?" Wind asked, her voice like an echo.

"It is about Procrustus," Fire replied. "The Rising Son has summoned us and wants the rest of the family to go up against the Spirit of Evil."

He-Man blinked. 'Rising Son?' It had not been the first he was called it, but it was still new. 

He was about to question it, when it began to rain. The water poured from the sky, but seemed to totally avoid Fire. The rain then spun around and took the form of another woman.

"What is this I hear about our summoning for Procrustus' sake?" Water questioned, her voice like the ocean waves below.

He-Man took a breath. "I am He-Man, protector of Eternia, and guardian of the secrets of Castle Grayskull. I am the wielder of the Sword of Power!"

"We know who you are," said Ground.

"We know what you're up to," Fire added.

"Our brother fell because of you, but none of what happened is of any consequence to us anymore," Water told him.

"Leave us now," Wind tacked on.

He-Man shook his head. "No. You will follow me to center of Eternia and you will aide myself and LifeDeath in the battle to free Eternia from the Spirit of Evil."

"No," Ground retorted. "We shall not."

"Fine then. Be that way. Cat?"

He-Man and Battle-Cat leapt into action. Battle-Cat leapt into Water, disrupting her form. At the same time, He-Man bolted for Wind faster than any of the elemental Ancients could fathom. He-Man gripped Wind and pushed her against Fire. At that moment, just as He-Man planned, Ground bounded forth.

Fireballs shot from Wind as she was slammed against Fire. The fireballs struck Ground hard, partially turning his body to lava and melting it. Wind was gone, so was Ground. Battle-Cat leapt out of Water, and He-Man gave a quick (and hot) kick to Fire and the two Ancients were knocked into each other.

"I can defeat you a thousand times over," He-Man told them as he stood with Battle-Cat. He lifted up the Sword of the Ancients. The Ground, Fire, Water, and Wind runes were glowing red, and the whole blade was pure white. "But I think your time would be better spent helping me save Eternia. You are at my mercy."

"Mercy!?" laughed Ground, his body reshaping.

"We are at no one's mercy," added Fire.

"But we have respect for you, champion of Grayskull, newfound respect," Water told him.

"And we shall join you," Wind ended.

Ground then spoke once more. "You will four of siblings - the Powers: Strength, Thought, Heart, and Population - next."

Fire followed up. "They are at coordinates 143117."

Water continued. "They will be helpful."

Wind finished. "But you will be tested."

He-Man smiled and nodded as the Ancients took their basic forms and soared into their respective runes on the Sword of the Ancients.

"Five Ancients in twenty-four hours, Cat. Not bad, huh?"

"No, He-Man. Not bad at all."

***

"This was a mistake."

"You had no choice."

"A dozen and half females and I'm the one that had to get pregnant with an Ancient? Just because I was - "

"Hey, I didn't ask for details, did I?"

"Shut up, SeaHawk."

"Oh, I see how it is - "

"Get out of my way. I'm gonna puke."

She-Ra made a mad dash for the side of the boat, and leaned over the railing. SeaHawk winced as the champion of Etheria surrendered to the effects of morning sickness. She had only been pregnant for close to two days (the equivalent of three months), but was gaining girth in her midsection already.

"This was a mistake," she repeated, stepping from the edge of the boat.

"You said that already."

She-Ra sat down one of the chairs, a hand against the bulge at her belly. "Ohhhh. Shut up please."

"Okay," SeaHawk replied, the smile falling from his face. He turned back to the navigation equipment for a few moments as She-Ra made herself comfortable. The sun shone brightly on them that morning, but the sky was a paler blue that it was should have as a result of the transformation of the planet.

She-Ra felt bad and looked over to SeaHawk. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to snap and bitch . . . it's just my body and all its wonderful hormones are outta control . . ."

SeaHawk turned to her and offered the beautiful woman a kind smile. "It's okay, She-Ra. Really. I understand."

"I know, but still . . ." She sighed. "I feel bad."

"Don't. It's okay. It's like you said, all the hormones and whatnot."

She-Ra smiled and placed her slim fingers on the bulge at her stomach. "You're a sweet guy, Captain."

"Yes, well, I've been trying to convince your friend Princess Adora of that."

She-Ra perked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," SeaHawk replied with a bit of a blush. "Not that I don't think that you aren't - "

"Oh no," She-Ra returned. "Don't worry. I have plenty of suitors. But tell me, SeaHawk, what is it you like so much about Adora?"

SeaHawk sat down next to her and with a wide smile, began to tell She-Ra just how he felt about Adora. While hearing it, any bit of crankiness left in She-Ra was vaporized.

***

Man-At-Arms made his rounds in the infirmary, mostly satisfied with the condition of the Heroic Warriors under the care of the doctors and nurses that ran the facility. They were recovering nicely, and now that word had reached Eternos that Skeletor would be there in four days - it was clear they needed to be top condition.

Scouts had been sent from West and North Eternos, and the King Stephan and Queen Johanna would be arriving shortly. Their children and spouses were staying at their respective castles. Man-At-Arms was more than happy about that. Less people to challenge the throne.

He was sure that it would happen. When Stephan and Johanna would arrive, there would be a call for Randor to be removed. Considering the fact that he had been sleeping with Marlena - an alien who had now betrayed the throne - for years, they would declare him unfit for rule.

And then . . . there would be civil war. Johanna and Stephan would engage themselves against the other in the vain hope that one of them would get control of Eternos. Those loyal to Randor would stand against the both of them, and all of Eternos would be in chaos.

But Man-At-Arms . . . no. He was loyal to no one. If there was indeed a challenge, he would be the first to assassinate all three rulers and take Eternos for himself. But he would have to be patient.

Yes . . . very patient.

***

The afternoon sun settled above the former-Light Hemisphere as the Wind Raider blasted over the Fertile Plains.

"That had been too easy," He-Man told Battle-Cat. "Far too easy."

"I agree, He-Man. I only hope gathering the other Ancients is just as easy, though."

He-Man shook his head. "It won't be. I know it. Hang on, Cat. We're coming up on the next ones. According the to information given to us by the Elemental Ancients, these coordinates are the home of the Powers."

He recalled his readings from his youth. The Powers were made up of Strength, Thought, Heart, and Population. There would be a test, the Elementals told him. Each of these four would test He-Man, to see if he was just and true is his quest.

He-Man hoped that he was ready for whatever would be thrown at him, but doubt lingered in the recesses of his mind. These were myths he was dealing with, and there wasn't much said about the Powers. Strength and Thought were pretty easy to know what was coming, but Heart and Population were complete unknowns.

The Wind-Raider sat down near a dense forest somewhere on the southern lands of the Fertile Plains continent. As it touched the ground and He-Man turned it off, the pair leapt out of it. The warrior of Eternia held the Sword of the Ancients in one hand and the Sword of Power in another.

With Battle-Cat close behind him, He-Man walked along a beaten path in the forest, and found it came to a huge set of ancient ruins. Actual Ancient ruins. Destroyed statues and shattered buildings were all over the area.

The Sword of the Ancients was glowing white now, and the Strength, Thought, Heart, and Population runes had turned red.

"Ancients, I summon you! I am He-Man, guardian of Grayskull and defender of Eternia! I have come to - "

Out of nowhere, a sudden fist struck He-Man square in the fact. He tumbled backwards, the Sword of the Ancients flying from his hand. He looked up and saw a very muscular man in tan robes standing right before him. Strength, He-Man assumed. His face was completely covered in shadows by the hood of his robe, but He-Man knew.

Looking behind Strength, the other four of these Ancients stood on top of decaying pillars. Each one was featureless though, and looked exactly like the other.

"Pay attention to the task at hand," Strength told He-Man. His voice was hefty and meaty, full of power and aggression. "You wish our aid in your quest, you will fight me."

He-Man swung his Sword of Power around, but found two fingers firmly hitting his wrist, sending the Sword of Power flying into the air.

"No weapons and no pets," growled Strength.

"Fine by me."

He-Man went to punch his challenger, but Strength was much faster than He-Man would ever have imagined. He ducked and avoided the punch, only to punch He-Man himself squarely across the face. He-Man stumbled back a bit, but recovered fast enough to make for another punch. This one was blocked. He-Man went for a kick, but Strength kicked He-Man first.

"You are no champion of Grayskull. You could not have passed the trials if you have yet to lay a punch on me. Stop holding back, Rising Son."

He-Man nodded and stepped forward. Strength went towards He-Man, hands balled into fists. He-Man leapt up right above Strength's head, and landed right behind him. He whipped his foot around for a kick - and it missed. Strength slammed his elbow into He-Man's face.

"STOP HOLDING BACK!"

He-Man threw both fists into Strength's chest. Strength struck, grabbed hold of He-Man's head. His shadowed forehead collided with He-Man's and he head-butted him. He-Man, however, punch him in the face the next time he did that.

He-Man felt a rage boiling with him, and released it upon Strength. The Ancient repelled half the punches from He-Man, but took the other half.

"What is it that makes you hold back? Is it because the last time you let go like this, you nearly killed your own twin sister?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled He-Man and suddenly, all of his punches made contact.

"LET OF YOUR CONTROL! LET ME HAVE IT!"

He-Man did. A hard punch across the cloaked jaw sent Strength flying into air. As he streaked through the air, his body became ethereal and ghost-like and went into his rune on the Sword of the Ancients. 

_Did that feel good, He-Man? To let go like that?_

"Who said that?"

_I did. Your own mind._

He-Man looked over and saw that the second Ancient - Thought, obviously - had arrived at last. It was a second male, and this one was in blue robes.

"I see you mind, He-Man, the Rising Son. Every one of them. Do you see them, too? The ones that you've locked away? The guilt? The lust? The hate? The love? The loss of control? I see your mind goes wildly chaotic at the mere mention of your problems . . .," Thought said aloud.

Memories and the thoughts and feelings associated with them pelted his mind. He killed someone - how good it would feel to kill Skeletor - to have sex with Teela - to want to take the throne from his father - to hate his father for treating him like an infant - to hate his sister for being more responsible for he - for leaving her - Teela loving and hating and rejecting and wanting him - and -

"NO!" He-Man yelled. "I don't have these thoughts! I DON'T!"

You do, a voice from within his own mind told him. You did and you do.

"I don't want to have them . . ." He-Man muttered.

"I know," Thought said.

Right before He-Man's eyes, then, Thought became like Strength before him. He went ghost-like and into the rune on the Sword of the Ancients.

"Now that you have found these thoughts, what shall you do with your emotions?" said the third of the group. Heart, a female Ancient dressed purple robes.

"I don't . . . I . . ."

"How do you feel about these thoughts and feelings that you've been forced to acknowledge?"

"I hate them . . ."

"No. You don't. You feel guilty about them, don't you?"

He-Man looked at Heart and saw that much like the last two, her face was covered in shadow. He nodded a bit. "Yes . . .guilty."

"Best to not feel guilty, Rising Son. All people have thoughts like this. But they are fleeting and rarely ever acted upon."

"I'm afraid, though."

Heart turned her head curiously. "Afraid of what?"

"Of losing control. And acting on them."

"Ah . . . yes."

Once that was finished, Heart became ghost-like as well and disappeared into her rune on the Sword of the Ancients. He-Man felt heavy with burden all of a sudden.

But two slim and seductive hands came upon his bronze shoulders. Pair of lips met his and he felt a tongue come into his mouth. It was a kiss, a sweet and erotic kiss that made him feel warm and hot. When he pulled away, the final Ancient, Population, was before him.

Her face was still cloaked in a hood, but she was completely nude before him. "Lose control to me, He-Man. Have sex with me."

She held him tightly in her arms, the warmth of her flesh caressing his own. He felt so much desire, so much lust for her. He wanted her, here and now. And she was offering herself to him . . .

"No," he suddenly, and pulled away from her. "I have control. I need control. I will not lose it. Not to you, and not to the others."

Population nodded. "Yes. Then you have passed our tests."

And so, she too went to rune. He-Man shook his head, and was glad he found a cold waterfall nearby before returning to the Wind Raider.


	3. Dimmed Sun

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey gang. In case you didn't know it, I've been having some serious trouble with this fic lately. Writer's Block and etc. But luckily, I've been able to sort a lot of it out and move on with "Prophecy & Change." This is a shorter chapter, simply because it's one that gets things moving in the right direction again. Take care!

Chapter Three 

"Dimmed Sun"

****

Day Three

It was three days after the quests began and five days remained until She-Ra reached the final stage of her surrogate pregnancy. Three until the Snake Mountain would reach Eternos, and almost certainly obliterate it. It was on this day, this third day, that the sun rose into thick gray clouds.

Light had become dim on Eternia's former Light Hemisphere, and the entire planet felt like a storm was about to break. The skies were all dark and gray, casting darkness across the Fertile Plains. Farmers shifted nervously from their slumber, and widespread talks of destruction and death excited all.

Battles were taking place, from the valleys of the Mystic Mountains where tribes of Trolls were feuding with nomadic Orcs; to the Evergreen Forest and the Vine Jungle, where the Bears and the Cats bloodied the ground over a piece of land; to the oceans, where the Free Peoples of the Golden Isles fired upon their new enemies, the Aquaticians.

All of Eternia was spiraling into chaos. And the blanket of gray clouds didn't help at all. Tension was building, from the lowest canyons . . . to the highest beaks.

Avion . . . in the Mystic Mountains . . . a place where another flashpoint in the on-going struggle was about to manifest.

"What is the word, Stratos?" questioned Hawk over to comm-link.

"King Randor is still demanding our assistance, my sister."

"Is that so?" cooed Hawk, and Stratos didn't care for the expression on her face.

"Yes. Hawk, what is going on?"

"Lord Stratos, it seem you have spent too much time with your precious King Randor. The council voted this morning. You have been removed from your title and are now exiled from our kingdom."

"WHAT?!" shouted Stratos. "HOW DARE YOU!?!"

"I am now the ruler of Avion, dear brother."

The comm-line was cut, and Hawk chuckled to herself. Avion was hers. Under her command, the mighty ariel empire would spread out across the skies, and conquer all those that could take to the sky. Beginning . . . with Insectia.

***

"No!" shouted Stratos, slamming his fist down onto the comm-panel. "I will not stand idly by and watch her destroy my kingdom!"

"Face it, Stratos, you've been exiled," Man-At-Arms commented from behind. "But don't worry, old friend, because once we take down Skeletor and his army, we'll be the most powerful force on all Eternia. All will bow to us, including your sister."

Stratos nodded, and then walked off. As he did, King Randor stepped over and grabbed Man-At-Arms by the arm. 

"We need to talk, Duncan."

Man-At-Arms had been expecting this for sometime. With the armies of North and West Eternos due in in the evening, King Randor was getting more and more paranoid about his position. Man-At-Arms didn't blame him. There would be a moment of weakness, of vulnerability, in which Randor would be challenged.

And it would be Man-At-Arms that would take that moment and seize it for himself. Eternos would be his to protect - his to defend.

"I'll need extra security," Randor sat as the two of them stood on a balcony. "And someone to watch Stephan and Johanna in case they make a move against me."

"I will volunteer for that, your highness."

Randor put his hand on Duncan's shoulder. "You are a loyal friend, Duncan. Very loyal. You will protect the throne and me? Even through the chaos?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Good, good. None shall take it from me . . . none . . . not Stephan, not Johanna, and certainly not Keldor . . ."

Duncan eyes suddenly snapped over to a tree branch that was now shaking, like something had just been sitting upon and left quickly. He looked near and saw a bird soaring north from the Palace. An eagle. Zoar.

***

Angella watched as the eagle-form of the Sorceress returned. She glanced at her own wing, wishing it would heal and she could take to the winds as the Sorceress had. To be stuck on the ground was something she regretted greatly.

Zoar landed right in front of Angella at the top of the northeastern tower. She transformed immediately into the Sorceress.

"What is it?" Queen Angella asked, noticing the worried expression on the Sorceress' face.

"King Randor is expecting a power struggle at Eternos," the Sorceress explained. "And I would not be surprised if one arose, your highness. The Spirit of Evil's influence is strong. It grows stronger with each passing day. If Randor's siblings do not make a move to take the throne of Eternos, then Man-At-Arms will. Indeed, I believe he will anyway."

Angella nodded, and crossed her arms. "Then what should be done about it?"

The Sorceress paused in thought, contemplating the situation. "Where was King Miro last you heard from him?"

"The Whispering Woods. Why?"

"We must find him. Immediately. He is the only hope for Eternos. If there is any hope to be had."

***

Teela stood upon the sand dune and stared at the sight before. Shattered and decaying buildings, dating back to the First Age laid out in the desert of the Sands of Times. Wisps of golden sand flew and swirled in the wind in between the ruins.

This was the City of the Ancients, supposedly the former capital of all Eternia. It housed the Ancients, and was their seat of power on the planet. Teela had seen it before, last year when she, her father, He-Man and a team of archeologists did an expedition here.

Until it was interrupted by the guardians of the ruins - the robotic Zactons. The guardians Teela sought this day, to enlist into the service of Eternia. She only hoped they would respond to the commands LifeDeath told her to give.

Teela walked down the sand dune, dust kicked up in her footfalls. She came to the ruins and stepped towards the first outcropping of broken buildings. It was then she heard the noises.

Buzzing and beeping, whirring and clicking - mechanical sounds. Shadows appeared before her in the noon sky. Teela pulled out her staff, just in case. They emerged, the Zactons, from hidden lockers and chambers - ready to defend these ruins that their masters left here.

The Zactons came into full view, and Teela stood her ground against their force. They moved on wheels, and scanned her with their almost-human faces. Their claws snapped. It was then Teela spoke.

"Zactons, I am Teela, daughter of Duncan of Eternos!" she announced. "I am a herald to the Ancients, and hereby order you to stand-down!"

The Zactons paused and scanned her once more.

"You must listen to me. I was the wielder of the Sword of the Ancients. Follow me so that you may guard your masters. Follow me!"

Once more, the Zactons scanned Teela. And then, the one that stood before them all, wheeled forward. "We will follow you, Teela, herald of the Ancients."

***

Skeletor stood atop Central Tower, the huge camp down below. The afternoon sun was passing quickly towards the evening. King Hiss and Locus were both at his side. "Such a great prize," Skeletor told Hiss. "The Great Towers was the first victory."

"And certainly not our last," King Hiss added.

"I grow concerned," Locus stated then. "Our enemies, those untouched by the Spirit of Evil, have been too quiet. My contacts inform me that both He-Man and Teela have been sighted at various points all across Eternia."

Skeletor cackled. "With an army this size, why worry about those two dolts!?"

"Armies mean nothing against those that enough will to dominate, Skeletor, or have you not realized that by now?" questioned King Hiss. "The Dark Cloud, for example. The greatest armies on all Eternia were no match for its strength."

"Bah! We will succeed where all others have failed!" Skeletor shrugged. "He-Man and Teela are not threat, nor are the forces of the Great Rebellion. Not even Hordak can stop us now!"

King Hiss withheld a smile. "Of course." The Snake Men leader turned on his heel then, and walked back into the Central Tower. 

There wasn't much to it since the forces of evil had seized it. All computers and databases left behind by the forces of Eternos were removed during their evacuation, meaning there was nothing good left over for the Snake Men or any of their allies to use. Which didn't really surprise King Hiss.

As he crossed the First Hall of the Central Tower, he exchanged glances with King Pythos. Pythos, leader of the Reptons, nodded to Hiss. King Hiss then went to Viper Tower to prepare himself for the battle that would come soon.


	4. Broken Ties

Chapter Four

"Broken Ties"

****

Day Four:

The long shadows of the Skeletor's great army stretched far across the lands of the Fertile Plains. Panic was growing, tension filling the land as the army marched slowly to the Royal Palace and the city of Eternos. The air was violent and war was brewing.

It was in morning of this fourth day as Skeletor marched back to his tent, that the stakes grew higher for. The temperature was high despite the time and the hazy skies. The great army of darkness was settled beneath large cliffs at the edge of the Desert.

"Skeletor," Locus addressed when Skeletor entered. He stood next to King Hiss, who was studying a map laid out upon one of Skeletor's tables.

"What is it?" Skeletor questioned.

"We have a complication," King Hiss returned. "He-Man and She-Ra have a plan."

"What kind of a plan?"

Locus stepped towards Skeletor. "They have found a way to restore Procrustus. She-Ra is serving as the surrogate mother."

"What?!" spat Skeletor. "How did you learn of this?"

"The Spirit of Evil sensed it late last night. The pregnancy is accelerated."

Skeletor turned his back and looked away. His head shook beneath his hood. "Where are they?"

"The Harmony Sea, but we can't get an exact location," Hiss answered.

Skeletor paused in thought, then turned back to his companions. "Send one of our Robotic Sentries to Snake Mountain. Tell it to seek out Ninjor."

King Hiss perked an eyebrow and leaned forward curiously. "Ninjor? Who is Ninjor?"

"A weapon. A living weapon. Given to me by Count Marzo five months ago, I have kept him secret from all. Even you."

"Will he do the job?" demanded Locus. "Will he kill She-Ra and the babe she carries?"

"Yes. Yes, he will."

Locus nodded, as if that was all the satisfaction he needed. He excused himself and left the tent. When King Hiss saw that the dark wizard was gone, he turned back to Skeletor. "He is blinded by his faith in the Spirit of Evil."

"He is not alone," Skeletor replied. He felt at ease with King Hiss now, as their alliance had begun into a part of Skeletor's mind thought of as friendship. That part of his mind, however, screamed differently as soon as he thought it. Friendships were for the weak. Those feelings were leftover from those damnable children and their Earth holiday.

"How do you mean?" asked King Hiss.

"More than half of the leaders of the army out there are only a part of this because of the Spirit of Evil's influence. If not for him, then none of this would have been possible," Skeletor returned and walked towards a map. "Once Eternos is razed to the ground, we shall have trouble. This I know. Too many of our factions distrust each other. Have you not seen it? They bicker during the meetings. I know they will stay with us as long as it takes to get to the Palace, but shortly afterwards . . . I have no doubt there will be trouble."

King Hiss examined Skeletor with curiosity. Could the overlord of evil be on to him? "When did you realize this?"

"Not long ago. There has been a change in plans. We shall withhold our Evil Warriors, and keep them here. If anyone turns against us . . ."

"We'll have a team ready to take them down. Quite brillant, Skeletor," Hiss said complemented thoughtfully. How very convenient it was to have Skeletor spell out his entire plan to the first that would betray him.

Skeletor looked deeply at the map. "We are ahead of schedule. One day more and we shall be at Eternos. We must march through the night, do you agree?"

Hiss nodded. "Yessss. I will send word to begin the packing. Two hours, and we should begin moving once more."

"Excellent," Skeletor breathed. "Now, leave me. I must be alone for a few moments."

Once King Hiss left the tent, Skeletor sat down upon his makeshift throne. He put his head into his hands pensively. Sensing his masters distress, Panthor walked over to him. Skeletor grabbed hold of Panthor's violet fur as a terrible sadness filled him.

"What is happening to me . . .?" Skeletor wondered remorsefully.

Panthor looked up at Skeletor with great compassion. Skeletor began to stroke Panthor's head, his blue hands running across the thick purple mane. Panthor purred and Skeletor found himself in a bizarre daze. His eyes lost focus, and everything began to blur. His body felt numb.

A memory, clouded in darkness, came out from the back of mind.

_Keldor was panting as he made for a nearby balcony. He shoved the doors open, pulled out a rope and cast a spell on it. It came to life and wrapped around the railing, then went tumbling down into the fog-entrenched city._

"KELDOR! STOP!" roared Randor as he made for the balcony. "STOP IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU DO THIS, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO COME BACK!"

Keldor grabbed hold of the rope and stood on the railing. An eerie smile came over him. "Haven't you heard, dear brother? I've been banished. It seems Eternos and its royal family has turned its back completely to me."

With that, Keldor leapt off the balcony, sliding on the rope as he disappeared into the fog. 

Skeletor tore himself from that memory, but his thoughts of it still lingered. Any sadness that rested upon his soul began to burn away, replaced by anger. No . . . not angry. Fury.

"He let me fall," Skeletor muttered, rage building in his voice. "They abandoned me. I tried to show them my worth, and they abandoned me." His voice grew louder. He stood now, his chaos staff in his hand. "THEY LET ME FALL!"

Panthor stepped back, sensing his master's power and anger and agreed with it. His darkness renewed, and blood boiling with unforgivable rage, Skeletor stormed out of his tent. Outside, a nasty wind was gathering.

"Faster!" he roared to those around him. "PACK FASTER! WE RIDE! WE RIDE TO VICTORY AND VENGENANCE!"

***

Randor ran along the corridor, paranoia taking his mind with every step he made. Who was loyal to him? Who wasn't? He knew not. The latest report indicated that Skeletor's army was now ahead of schedule and would arrive tomorrow morning.

Surely, the power of the Spirit of Evil was with them on this journey of death and destruction. It was pushing them forward, empowering their every footfall and strengthening their speed.

At last, the King of Eternos entered into the Throne Room. Once he passed the doors, he stood in shock at the sight before him. Stephan, his younger brother, stood there, admiring the thrones that shined in the dim sunlight from the window.

"Randor," Stephan spoke to his brother. "Our defenses are building. The reinforcements from West Eternos are standing side-by-side with the troops of your own."

"Yes," choked Randor.

"I brought many numbers. Far more than Johanna," Stephan said. He walked closer to Randor. "When the battle ends, it will be my forces that save Eternos."

Randor nodded slowly, hand on the helt of his dagger.

"Do you not agree, my brother?" Stephan questioned.

"I . . . yes. I agree."

Stephan smiled wide and clamped his hand onto Randor's shoulder. "Ha ha! The battle will be met and ended with our sword strokes, Randor!" Stephan laughed, and exited the empty Throne Room.

Randor shivered in fear. The betrayal was near. He could feel it. He could taste it and he could see it. It was looming on the horizon . . . just like Skeletor's army.

***

She-Ra felt in amazement as the Ancient within her kicked the sides of her womb. "Wow," she muttered, hands planted firmly on her gravid belly.

"What is it?" wondered SeaHawk, stepping over.

The female champion of Grayskull was larger now, her stomach pressing against her white and gold costume. Luckily, the power of Grayskull adapted to her changes, because she had so few other clothes with her. And changing into Adora was out of the question with SeaHawk around.

"Procrustus is kicking," She-Ra said with a small laugh.

At four days, She-Ra appeared to be at a little over five months. Still on schedule, which was good. She-Ra wanted to have children, but pregnancy would have to wait until the war on Etheria was over. She was glad this was accelerated and wouldn't be the full nine-ten months (Eternian pregnancies are slightly longer than human).

She reached out and took SeaHawk's gruff hand and placed it against her belly. "Do you feel it?" she questioned.

"Yeah . . . it's weird."

She-Ra laughed again. "You try heaving it around all day and all night," she told him, pushing on the chair to stand up. SeaHawk took both of her hands and helped pull her up. It was a bit too much and she tumbled against him.

"Oh!" she gasped, her body coming right up against his.

"Oh, are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. Trust me. I'm nearly invulnerable, making this the safest womb in the universe." 

SeaHawk patted her belly. "If you say so," he returned. He kept his hand there, and She-Ra continued to lean against him. Her eyes suddenly locked onto his own and the attraction they had danced around during this trip was clear. There was pause that seemed to last long minutes as they pair were contact.

"Hey . . ." She-Ra said hotly, her thin, but well toned arms reaching around SeaHawk's waist.

"Hey yourself," he replied, being pulled irresistibly close to her beautiful face.

His other hand reached back and he ran his fingers through her lovely blond hair. She breathed, her warm breath reaching towards his lips. They leaned, at last, and shared a passionate kiss.

At that moment, there was nothing but the two of them, connecting in a deep and intimate way. There was no Procrustus, no Spirit of Evil, and no Harmony Sea . . .

SeaHawk broke first. He pulled away from She-Ra's grip. "No," he protested quietly.

"What?" asked She-Ra, confused.

"This - this isn't right. I mean, She-Ra . . . I like you. I really do. But . . . I guess I . . ."

She-Ra stepped towards him, concern filling her blue eyes. "What is it?"

He laughed a bit. "I . . . it's Adora. It's going to sound stupid, but ever since I met her, I . . . I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. We've been to a lot of ports, my mates and me, and there have been a lot of women throwing themselves at me. But whenever I'm with them . . . I keep thinking about her."

She-Ra shook her head and walked towards this wonderful man. She wrapped her arms around him in a strong hug. "It's okay," she told him. "I'm sure she appreciates it."

SeaHawk nodded and took She-Ra's hand. "Thank you."

She-Ra smiled at him, but couldn't deny the words within that called out. I love you, she said silently. A flash to tell him her secret and to tell him her feelings filled her mind, but it was pushed away immediately. Now . . . now was not the time for that.

The two stood together, hand-in-hand and gazed out upon the waves as the dimmed sun began its descend to the horizon.

Little did they know what entered the water then and from that moment on, they were being hunted.


	5. Battles

Chapter Five

"Battles"

****

Day Five:

It was just after midnight. SeaHawk sat up deck and looked out upon the dark calm of the ocean. He was taking up the watch of the night, with She-Ra down below asleep in her bed. He thought long and hard about his feelings for both She-Ra and Adora, and get coming up with the fact that he loved Adora, as much as he may have been attracted to She-Ra.

He produced his pipe, lit it, and gazed outward upon the splish-splashing surface of the untamed sea. SeaHawk puffed out bits of smoke from his pipe, and relaxed as the seemingly never-ending expanse of the ocean soothed him.

It was peaceful here, no matter what wars were being fought on both this world and his own. This was right where he wanted to be.

A noise caught his attention then. Something bumped against the ship and SeaHawk swiftly extinguished his pipe and rushed to the sources. A small, one man rowboat was bumping against hull.

"What in hell - ?" he remarked.

Two hands suddenly grabbed hold of him and pulled him backward. SeaHawk threw his arms back and grasped hold of a person that snagged him. He flipped that person over his body.

The man landed squarely on his feet. His was dressed in all black, head to toe, and had an emblem of a red dragon wrapped around a sword on his chest. SeaHawk went for his dagger.

"Who are you?" cried SeaHawk, hoping to yell it loud enough to get the attention of She-Ra below deck.

"Ninjor," the man said then. "I have come for the woman."

"Why?"

"I have come to kill her and the babe she carries. I will spare you."

"You'll have to kill me to get her!" roared SeaHawk, and he rushed at Ninjor with dagger high in the air.

Ninjor said nothing else. He whipped out a pair of nunchakus and spun them in the air. With lightning fast speed, the dagger was knocked out of SeaHawk's hand and fell to the deck. Ninjor then jumped, and kicked SeaHawk in the stomach.

His nunchaku then fell across the pirate's head and SeaHawk was down. Ninjor lifted him up and tossed him into the water. Ninjor had hardly turned around when She-Ra appeared at the entrance of the lower decks, Sword of Protection in hand.

"You are the one," he hissed. Ninjor flipped back, ninja stars spinning from his hands and slicing through the air towards She-Ra.

"SWORD TO SHIELD!" she shouted, and the Sword of Protection complied.

The shield deflected the ninja stars, sending them clattering to the wooden deck. Ninjor didn't mess a bit and released his long, curved sword. He charged at She-Ra, and the sword fell against the mighty shield.

She-Ra pushed against the sword, and then rammed the shield into Ninjor's face. Ninjor reeled back, and She-Ra (though heavy with child) leapt towards him. As did, she gave the command and the shield returned to the Sword of the Protection.

He swiped his sword toward her, but She-Ra's blade collided with his. She pulled back and deflected another thrust, followed by a third. After the third, Ninjor made a swipe at her gravid abdomen. She-Ra pulled back - further than normal this time.

Ninjor jabbed towards her. She-Ra rammed her Sword of Protection into the way. She thrusted the sword against his and Ninjor lost his sword. It landed with its blade embedded into the deck.

But once more, Ninjor didn't lose a beat. His kick was fast and it struck She-Ra's wrist hard. The Sword of Protection dropped. Ninjor swept through with a punch, but She-Ra blocked it. Ninjor dove through with a jab, and it connected with shoulder.

She-Ra felt the welt building with their skin had collided strongly. Barely a second later, Ninjor threw his palmed hand at her chest. She-Ra went flying backwards, falling onto her back through the door to the lower decks.

The champion of Etheria was suddenly aware of Procrustus with her womb. Her empathic powers seemed to be connecting with the Ancient within her in a way she never thought possible. She was aware of every move, even the ones that didn't make contact with the walls of her womb. She-Ra could sense the life-force . . . the very thoughts of Procrustus within her.

Ninjor appeared at the door now, and immediately fired three ninja stars at She-Ra belly. She-Ra, in a shocking display of instinct, threw her arms over her belly. The trio of ninja stars hit her forearms, and She-Ra groaned a bit as blood poured from cuts.

In a flash, the master assassin was standing over her, his recovered sword above her neck. To She-Ra, he looked much like a scorpion poised to strike with its deadly tail.

And then Ninjor went flying forward, the sword going with him. SeaHawk, dredged to his skin, stood and the door and pulled She-Ra up. Ninjor was coming back fast, sword drawn.

She-Ra was on the deck now, SeaHawk close behind her.

Ninjor was up the air, and his foot fell onto the back of SeaHawk's head. SeaHawk crumbled to the ground and Ninjor made for She-Ra.

Another ninja star was produced and spun out, striking She-Ra's left calf. She spun to the ground, making sure to land on her butt. She-Ra searched for the Sword of Protection, but couldn't find. Ninjor was too fast. She-Ra went to stand but Ninjor pushed her back down.

His sword was once more in its sheath and was now wielding a pair of sai; one aimed for She-Ra's head and one for her belly.

"Your death will be swift."

And something odd happened. She-Ra sensed a bizarre power forming in her womb. Ninjor stopped and looked down at the bulge into She-Ra outfit. It was . . . it was glowing.

"What in hellfire?" he questioned.

She-Ra gasped as something incredible happened. Her body seized and she gripped the deck with bloody hands as power glowed from her abdomen. 

A beam, then, of pure energy fired from right above the skin. It smashed into Ninjor, throwing him high into the air and far away from the boat.

Somewhere out on the horizon, there was a splash as Ninjor fell into the water.

She-Ra pulled took out the ninja stars, her body shaking. She winced in pain as the blood-soaked weapons were pulled from her hand clattered to the ground.

"What was that?" asked SeaHawk, making his way over with the Sword of Protection.

"Procrustus . . . he just saved my life," She-Ra told him. She rubbed her hand on her belly. "All three of our lives."

***

There it was.

It was huge, an incredible force of soldiers and warriors from all across the Dark Hemisphere. It loomed on the horizon, but the chants, and shouts, and thundering sounds of their march could be heard across the kingdom.

There it was.

Daybreak revealed its place on yon horizon, issuing forward in the dismissal light of the dawning sun. Spears and swords and other such weapons of death glinted from even the farthest distance. This great Army of Darkness made for Eternos.

And there it was.

Dark and gray clouds gathered above this incredible army, thunder beginning crack as a storm carried with Skeletor's army. Shadow Wing the dragon cried out and circled the military might, as did Skeletor's vulture, Screech. Fleets of Land Sharks, Spydors, and the like roved the ground, most of them in the front of the soldiers.

Fright filled King Randor's eyes as he, Mekaneck, and King Stephan all stood on the balcony and watched the army grow closer. 

"We've rounded up every soldier we could find," Stephan told his old brother, his voice dipped in something like betrayal and deceit.

"Three hours away, I'd say," Mekaneck reported. "Maybe a little more."

Randor nodded. Mekaneck walked off, then, leaving Stephan and Randor alone on the balcony. "This will be a difficult thing, this battle," Randor mused nervously.

"Yes," Stephan replied, and pulled out a dagger. "Especially since the troops will be serving a new king."

Randor turned around, eyes wide as Stephan lunged at him with the dagger. But before the dagger could be pressed into Randor chest, a beam of energy fired from the balcony entrance. It struck Stephan square on the back and sent her tumbling to the floor.

Johanna stood at the entrance, a laser weapon in her hand. "Johanna!" exclaimed Randor, but the weapon was now trained on her oldest brother.

"It was set to stun," she told him, cocking her head over at Stephan. "But for you, it will be kill."

Johanna stood ready to fire, but suddenly felt something cold and round press against the back her head. Man-At-Arms emerged, a laser pistol against Johanna's head.

"Duncan! Thank the Ancients!" Randor cried. He started for his old friend, but Man-At-Arms pulled out a second laser pistol.

"The throne will be mine, you highnesses," Man-At-Arms declared.

"HOW DARE YOU - !?" roared Randor. Johanna just stood there.

"How dare I? I'll tell you how I . . ."

Man-At-Arms stopped completely in his sentence. He fell to the ground, weapons falling out of his hands. Three darts were apparent in the nab of his neck. Johanna and Randor turned to see who was responsible.

"Father!" yelped Johanna.

"I'm sorry," Miro told them.

He produced a gun and aimed it at Johanna. Three darts shot out and struck her in the chest. She fell. He then aimed it Randor. Three more darts emerged and set the king to the ground.

"I am very sorry, my children," Miro muttered. This was not a position he wished for himself anymore, but fate and destiny were tricksters. There would be no question that he was the one to lead Eternos in these dark and terrible hours - so terrible that he thought he would never anything close to them in his lifetime.

"Your highness!" cried Sy-Klone, who ran with Mekaneck, Buzz-Off, and Ram-Man.

Mekaneck was the first to arrive at the balcony. "We heard noises, thought there maybe a - " He stopped mid-sentence and joined the others in slack-jawed surprise.

"King Miro?" wondered Buzz-Off.

"What happened here?" questioned Ram-Man sharply.

Miro recalled the cover story the Sorceress had helped him develop. "The Spirit of Evil . . . it attacked their minds, and took control of their bodies. They must be locked down. I will command Eternos from now on."

Sy-Klone followed Miro as the king marched towards the throne room. "Sire, how did you get here?"

"I learned of the war. Thought I maybe needed and used an old spell book to bring me here. I see now that I was indeed needed," Miro lied. "But it matters not, now. Reinforce all walls, and ready all weapons. We shall see this battle out and Eternos shall be victor."

Sy-Klone nodded slowly. "Yes, sire."

Miro went to the throne and sat upon it once more. He never thought he would again rest on it again, but this was what needed to be done.

***

As the hours passed and passed, Skeletor sat perched on Panthor, eyes locked on the red walls of Eternos at it grew closer to his grand army of evil. All around him, drums thundered, horns blew, and chants were yelled. The battle was drawing near.

The dark clouds were now forming above Eternos, and the sound of thunder filled parts of the sky as they did so. Skeletor turned to Evil Lynn, who was driving one of the Spydors next to him. She nodded.

"The time has come!" Skeletor roared, his voice carrying throughout the entire army. "Evil Lynn - join with me!"

Thunder rolled over the land, and the clouds began to merge. Lightning flashed. The winds picked-up sinisterly. No rain fell yet.

The army was completely in view, the fate of Eternos perfectly clear. The Ogres groaned lightly, their large bodies shaking the ground with each step. The Belats caw into the darkening early afternoon sky. The Torks chanted and rallied in some dark, unknown tongue. The Bats squealed and screeched, leather wings flapping, ready to lift into the air at the proper command. Kobloids snarled and grunted with battle fury building within. The Ilkorts took large, long strides, rocks and other such large objects firmly in hand. The Rock People slammed their fists together, the sound not unlike thunder. Orcs roared in readiness. Goblins, then, shrieked with ready delight. The Mer-People waved their tridents and blades in the air in anticipation. The Reptons hissed, the tension coming to its peek soon.

Skeletor lifted his Chaos Staff as Evil Lynn lifted her own wand. Streams of power snapped and streamed up from them, into the heavy dark clouds above. Thunder crashed and thoomed all around them.

Lightning cascaded across the terrain between the army and Eternos. It whipped and sputtered, and finally connected with the city itself. Small explosion erupted, screams echoed, and the army drew every closer.

King Miro gripped the hilt of the family sword he never thought he'd touched again. All of Eternos, as evil had it become, depended on his leadership. As another and final volley of lightning struck the city, he shivered, confidence wavering.

"Begin the attack," called out Skeletor.


	6. Thunder Clouds

Chapter Six

"Thunder Clouds"

****

Day Five - Continued:

The greatest defense for the city and royal palace of Eternos was its placement. To the southwest was a small pockets of mountains. To the west were, open plains full of fertility and life. To the north were a series of sloping hills. Eternos sat in the center of all of these things, upon a large field. The River Eternia flowed through the area, just west of the city, running from north to south.

The city itself was placed upon a huge plateau that rested in this place since time out of mind. The second gate to the city was the edge of the plateau and it connected with a large, steep hill by a bridge. The first gate laid at the bridge. The bridge was, indeed, part of a larger road that went up the hill from the fields below.

Combined with the great walls that lined the very edges of the plateau - walls built upon since the dawn of the Second Age - Eternos had held its position through many crisis, conflicts, and battles.

But it was this one that King Miro knew would test the strength the great city.

So far, the siege of Eternos from the army of darkness below was not heavy. No attempt had been made to breach the walls, nor storm the gate. Shadow Wing and the Bats were all waiting the wings, so to speak, for the right command from Skeletor himself.

Immediately after the volley of lightning, the evening was witness to great heaves from the Ilkorts. Rocks and debris was tossed into the city of Eternos, crushing buildings and destroying streets within. Cannons crashed from the Goblins, unleashing fireballs as well.

This was returned with volleys of laser beams and a few missiles, destroying a few lines of the army, but not many.

King Miro wondered what great plot Skeletor had in mind this eve. He forced himself to stop thinking of Skeletor as Keldor, his son, but it was hard.

As the evening hours quickly became night hours, the volleys of rocks and fireballs waged on. Lasers and missiles returned each attack, but none of seemed to stagger the enemy. Midnight came and the bells chimed it in.

No one slept in that region. Not with the great combat unfolding itself.

****

Day Six: 

He-Man and Battle-Cat arrived at last at the Sands of Time. On the outer edges of the region, stood the ancient structure known as the Sands of Time. He-Man marveled at the sight even in the late hours of the night. According to LifeDeath, this was here he would find the Ancients of the Peoples.

The pair crossed the distance between the ledge they were perched on and the Temple. "Stay here, Cat," He-Man commanded when they reached the bottom of the steps.

He-Man walked forward, the Sword of Power in its sheath, but the Sword of the Ancients out in his hands. When he entered the large, golden doors, He-Man lifted the Sword of the Ancients. He was standing in a large, empty room.

"Ancients of the Peoples, I am He-Man - "

"Defender of Eternia," a voice completed for him.

"Champion of Grayskull," a second voice said.

"The Rising Son," a third said.

"The wielder of the Sword of Power," came a fourth.

They appeared, then, from four different doors. He-Man had seen many different things in his life. Creatures from others world, monsters, dimensional beasts, and all the like. But what he now was perhaps the strangest he ever would see.

They were the Ancients of the Peoples.

People, the one representing the many people of Eternia, was a normal male draped in a blue cloth. He was tall, muscular and lean. He had no face.

Animal, the one representing the creatures of Eternia, was short to ground, and covered in a brown, rugged fur. He was wearing a green cloth. He, as well, had no face.

Ancients, the Ancients representing those of his kin, also had no face. He was old and thin, wearing a silver cloth.

Before, who He-Man wasn't sure who he represented, had blue skin and parts of his arms sometimes looked on fire. This one also had no face.

"You were going to summon us, He-Man," People told him.

"Yes," He-Man replied.

"There is no reason for that. We were waiting for you," People told him. "The Spirit of Evil must be stopped. If not, all of those living things that we represent will be destroyed. The people of Eternia are already dying and those that stand with me will be next."

He-Man looked at the others, though his eyes stayed the longest on Before. He was so strange, so very odd . . .

"Yes," He-Man said distractedly. "I understand." He turned his attention back to the faceless man in blue.

The Sword of the Ancients began to glow, and the runes of Peoples, Animals, Ancients, and Before all began to turn blue with power.

The four Ancients of the Peoples flashed into sparks and struck their respective runes. It was over in an instant. He-Man stood there and studied the Sword of the Ancients with wonder and confusion at the same time.

"What is it?" asked LifeDeath from behind.

He-Man jumped and spun around. "What - ?! What . . . I thought I had to summon you for you to appear like that?"

LifeDeath shook her head, her long, silver braid bouncing behind her. "Nope. You look confused."

"I am. I'm very confused."

"Why's that?"

He-Man perked an eyebrow. "Because . . . everyone else had to be tested or talked into fighting. But these four . . . they jumped at it."

"Of course they did, Rising Son. Those that they represent are in great trouble. They could feel them telepathically."

"Telepathically? I don't understand."

LifeDeath shook her head. "Of course you don't. We're not gods, He-Man. We're just immortals that have a few more abilities than most."

He-Man sighed heavily. "You're not making any sort of sense . . ."

LifeDeath made for the door and He-Man followed. "You don't understand. I'm not surprised. Really, I'm not. Listen, He-Man, things will be revealed a bit more as time goes on. And when you meet my father."

"Your - your father?"

"The Master of the Ancients," she said, and then gazed up at the stars as they sat in their places above the dessert. Her eyes then sparkled with wonder and amazement. "He'll explain it all to you. He's very powerful. _Very_ powerful."

He-Man nodded. "Is he more powerful that the Spirit of Evil?"

LifeDeath perked an eyebrow. "Perhaps. There are stronger things that you and I, He-Man. And even my father."

A silence came between them. She took a deep breath and looked to him. "Okay. I'm done. My siblings Time and Space will be at the Dam. You may want to hurry. The attack on Eternos began. And it's going to get worse." LifeDeath then looked at He-Man and he found he was gazing at two of the most honest eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. "I can feel it in my bones," she said, but it was quiet enough to be a whisper.

***

As dawn arrived, King Miro began to grow nervous. Because, at dawn, the launches of rocks and cannons had halted. There was an eerie pause that latest for nearly an hour now.

"What is this?" he asked Mekaneck, who stood beside him on the balcony.

"I can't tell," replied the Heroic Warrior. "But something is up if they stopped firing."

"Sire," asked Buzz-Off, "should we open fire?"

King Miro thought long and hard about this as he gaze upon the startling army beyond the walls and the cliffs of the Eternos. "Wait ten minutes, then launch a full volley of missiles and lasers, Buzz-Off."

"Yes, your highness," Buzz-Off said with snip in his voice.

Miro went back and upon his throne. This wasn't easy for any of them, suddenly taking orders from a person they didn't know and didn't exactly trust. But it was Miro's job to keep the throne safe, and to keep it in order while the Spirit of Evil controlled his children.

It was a task he was barely up to taking, and sitting here, at the throne of Eternos, was one that was greatly uncomfortable. But he had to do it. That he knew - he must do it. For the sake of all Eternos . . . it had to be done.

And that's when a great rumble filled the Palace. Clamp Champ and Extendar rushed into the Throne Room.

"They've launched an aerial attack!" yelled Clamp Champ.

"Launch the Talon Fighters and the Wind Raiders!" commanded Miro. "All Air Chariots must commence with take-off - now!"

Miro rushed to the balcony and stood in shock at what he saw now. The sky was filled the Bats and their leader, Batros. Shadow Wing, the dragon, launched up now and unleashed a huge fireball down upon the city. Buildings were suddenly aflame.

And then Shadow Wing cast his gaze upon the Palace.

With a mighty roar, the dragon dove for the Palace. His wings thundered in the morning air, and his mouth spouted smoke from building flames. He screeched, his target in his sights. But still, Miro stood against the enemy.

Suddenly, from the sky, came a volley of missiles. They struck at Shadow Wing. Though they did not damage, it caused Shadow Wing pain. The dragon squealed and stopped, wings flapping more and more to keep him in place.

Stratos of Avion appeared, with Buzz-Off shortly behind. And then, moving in behind them, were Air Chariots, Wind Raiders, and Talon Fighters, weapons blazing. King Miro's heart lifted. This was good. This was very good. This sky war was one they may just win . . .

Except . . .

These warriors that fought now fought with no mercy in their hearts. They fought on and on, killing each and everything that crossed their paths. Miro stood shocked by this, but couldn't let it sway him. He was not affected by the Spirit of Evil, and therefore could not show that he was greatly against this.

"Mekaneck!" he shouted and spun around to his lookout man. "The wall, man? What is the status of the wall?"

Mekaneck stuck his head out and watched. "I can't tell, sire. It looks like they're massing troops around the road to the bridge."

Miro nodded and knew what that meant. If they breached the First Gate, the bridge would be theirs. And if they took the bridge, the Second Gate would be only be a matter of time.

***

"Take the gate!" roared Skeletor, pointing to the First Gate.

Above him, Shadow Wing roared as Air Chariots and Talon Fighters outflanked him. Skeletor looked towards the Torks and Ilkorts rushing towards the road up the plateau. All of a sudden, though, missiles began to pour out of Eternos.

They landed on the road, blasting up dirt and rocks, which all mixed in with blood and body parts. These explosions were throwing the Torks and Ilkorts back, and they smashed against the ground. Haramesh was already recalling the Ilkorts, as was King Von of the Torks.

The missiles moved, then, firing and exploding all across the army. Skeletor threw a force field around himself and Panthor, protecting the pair from fireballs and debris that leapt up and pounded the army. He turned to Negator.

"Destroy them!" he shouted.

"I can not destroy them," Negator replied. "But I can disable them."

Negator concentrated on the missile launchers . . . they were part of a greater array . . . which connected back to a weapons control room. He reached out with his mind and grabbed hold of the array, and disabled it.

***

"We've lost missile launchers!" shouted Man-E-Faces from the comm-link.

King Miro shook his head. This was getting bad. The hours were slipping from him, he noticed. It was nearly noon already. How soon would it be then when the gates fall? How soon would it be when his youngest, traitorous son would come and kill both Miro and Keldor's siblings?

"No," he muttered to himself. "I can not lose faith in this. I can not!"

He stood up now and lifted his Royal Sword. "Prepare the troops for war! If they want Eternos, they shall have Eternos!"

***

King Hiss stood next to Skeletor as the two watched the ariel battle begin to flader out. Already, Shadow Wing was forced to pull back, and it looked like the Bats were taking quite the beating.

"I did not expect them to fight without such mercy," Skeletor noted.

"I believe we have only just begun to see the loss of their mercy, Skeletor."

"What do you mean?"

Hiss waved it away. "Nothing. Just half-a-thought."

Skeletor nodded and continued to gaze out at the faltering battle. The sun was growing higher into the sky. It was early in the afternoon, now, and he was sure the city would his by nightfall.

"Prepare the Rock-People and Torgs. We shall try this again. We shall take the First Gate, Hiss. And the bridge, and the Second Gate. And then the city . . . and then the Palace itself."


	7. Forces of Hope and Despair

Day Seven

"Forces of Hope and Despair"

****

Day Six - Continued:

Twilight came across the lands of Eternia's former Light Hemisphere just as He-Man reached his destination. He was deep in the Mystic Mountains, and so far - wasn't happy with what he was hearing. He could see the pillars of smoke as he passed through the kingdom of his father. And he was just on the outskirts of the kingdom - nowhere near the Palace. But still . . . he could see evidence of the battle from his position.

Charging through the Evergreen Forest, he heard sounds of battle between different factions of the former Light Hemisphere. The Cave-People were once more struggled with the Tree-People. The Cats and Bears were at each others throats.

Finally passing from the Evergreen Forest and the Vine Jungle, he stopped off at a tavern for small meal. The tavern had no one but the bartender there, and he was looking abused. He spoke of the war in the eastern portions of the Mystic Mountains - where Avion and Insectia fought now.

He-Man didn't finish his meal.

Battle-Cat was going faster than He-Man had ever known his own friend to go. Perhaps it was the situation and its severity. But it didn't quite matter, though, because it was only a matter of time before they reached the City of the Ancients.

Upon reaching the long-abandoned City of the Ancients, he gasped at what he saw.

A Wind-Raider sat stationary next to one of the decaying statues of the City. He-Man and Battle-Cat stopped dead their tracks. He-Man didn't like the looks of this. He leapt off Battle-Cat's saddle and went over to the Wind-Raider.

Could someone be on to their plans? Could Eternos be on to them? Perhaps informed by the Spirit of Evil or -

"Hey! Funny meeting you here!"

He-Man spun on his heel and saw someone that lifted his spirits. Teela came out of the City, holding the Masks of Power.

"Teela!" shouted He-Man. She looked beautiful, her red coming across her shoulders in the late evening hours. She was wearing the same outfit she had when they battled the Great Rebellion. It was not the most modest thing, but in these early summer months, it kept her cool. And she was beautiful wearing it.

Teela jogged over now and threw her arms around He-Man's muscled body. "Good to see you again," she told him, the told embraced. She pulled back. "How's your quest going?"

He-Man couldn't believe how much he missed her in the past few days. "Good. I'm here to pick-up two more Ancients."

"Are you sure?" she questioned. "I was just in there and saw no one."

"Yeah, I'm sure," He-Man replied. He lifted the Sword of the Ancients and was about to speak . . . when everything changed.

Teela and He-Man were no longer in the Mystic Mountains. Instead, they sitting outside a cave in the Dessert, looking out upon the dunes underneath the stars. He-Man, confused, looked to Teela. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"What's going on?" she questioned immediately.

"I don't know!" he shouted in shock.

They were both dressed differently. While He-Man was still the same, he a golden helmet hanging from his belt. He looked back into the cave. A golden, technological-based armor rested against one of the walls. Voices could be heard - Clamp Champ, Mekaneck, and Stratos.

"What happened to us?" Teela asked, examining herself.

He-Man took a good look at her. "You're older. We both are. By about five to seven years, I'd say."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

And then everything changed again . . .

This time, this was a much more familiar place. They stood outside of Castle Grayskull, the sun dawning around. It was right after the defeat of the Dark Cloud nearly a year ago. This was the moment when Teela told He-Man her mistake with Adam and that she loved He-Man.

"What's happening here?" asked He-Man, knowing that the answer was probably staring him right in the face.

"I'm not sure, but I'm tired of it."

Teela turned around, and when she did, the world around them changed once more . . .

Teela fell into He-Man's arms, and Skeletor was shouting as he rode off on Panthor. "I'll get you someday, He-Man! This I vow!"

As the master of evil on Eternia, He-Man looked at Teela, whose eyes were wide. This was a very special moment because this was when Teela and He-Man realized their internal feelings for each other.

"This isn't making any sense," He-Man told her.

"None at all," Teela replied, noting that she was a bit younger now.

And then . . . the big change came . . .

They both stood in the courtyard - but it wasn't their courtyard. They both felt displaced, and changed. While the other places had a certain . . . familiarity (even the once with the cave), this one had none. Instead of the red walls of the courtyard, these were white with gold trim.

"Teela . . ." He-Man said, his voice a bit different.

"What in the hell?!" yelled Teela. Her voice was younger, but a little huskier. She looked at her hands, and they were thinner. A huge ponytail hung from the top of her head. She grabbed its end and stared. "Where did all this hair come from?"

"I don't know," He-Man replied. The straps of his harness had changed color. They weren't silver anymore - they were brown. "Look at you, though. You can't be any older than sixteen!"

"And look at you, He-Man! You're huge! And your hair . . . it looks so messy!"

He-Man held out his Sword of Power. It was huge compared to his back home. Back home . . .

"Teela, I know what this!" he shouted in that slightly unfamiliar voice.

"What?!" yelped Teela, her hand at her throat in shock at her voice.

"Time and Space! They're testing us!"

"The Ancients!? Why?"

Things changed once more, this time . . . back to normal.

He-Man and Teela stood right where they in that exact moment before things started to change. They immediately began to check themselves, making sure things were REALLY back to normal.

"What's wrong?" questioned Battle-Cat, quite confused.

"It's . . . did we go anywhere?" asked He-Man.

"Nope. Just started to pat yourselves down."

Teela looked at He-Man with a 'I-can't-believe-this-is-happening' look.

"Bravo, bravo!" yelled out a man from above. He was a short, stocky man wearing a strange-looking brown business suit. He was looking at a pocket-watch in his left hand. "And not a single time-displace change! They won't know a thing when they passed the moment or when they get there."

Another man, this one dressed in a long, black cloth walked to his compatriot. "I moved them to the next reality over. Don't tell me you didn't notice that?"

"Yes, yes. I tell you, Space, the lifelines of these two are just incredible. I don't know if they even realize it!"

"Quiet Time, you'll spoil everything!"

Time shrugged and tottered towards He-Man, Teela, and Battle-Cat. "Good show, my little avatars! We'll be joining your little crusade."

"Good to have you, then, I guess," He-Man returned with a shrug, and seriously didn't know quite what to say to them.

The Sword of the Ancients began to glow white, and their runes turned blue.

"The next Ancients you'll find are at the Temple of the Wolf," Space told He-Man. "You've been there, haven't you?"

"Of course he has!" Time laughed. "Lovely to see you."

Time became a beam of light and struck his rune. Space began what looked a dozen stars and stuck his rune.

Teela stood, impressed. "Nice. Does that always happen?"

"No. They all get their own versions leaping into their rune," He-Man replied. He sheathed the Sword of the Ancients. "I'm heading to the Temple of the Wolf. What about you?"

She looked up and smiled. "Me too. The last item on the list. The Book of Spells."

He-Man smiled back at her. Then, his heart felt light, and he leaned forward and kissed on her the forehead. She laughed a bit.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other."

"Yeah . . ."

"Ahem!" Battle-Cat coughed. They both laugh a little. "If we could get going. There's a war to be fought."

"Cat's right, Teela. Come on. Battle-Cat, let's go! You could probably use a good rest yourself."

Battle-Cat smiled and hopped into the Wind-Raider. He-Man chuckled.

"Wait a minute," he realized.

"What?"

"Teela, where's the Zactons?"

"Oh! Those! Here, check this out!" She walked over to the Wind Raider and pulled out a large, mechanical sphere.

"That's them?"

"Yeah. They all, like, transformed into compact forms and attached themselves together like this. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, but with the Ancients, nothing is really normal."

****

Day Seven:

Shortly after midnight, the battering ram used by the Torks and the Ilkorts did its duty at last. The First shattered - wood and stone and metal scattered across the bridge. They lumbered through, then off the road, through the door, and across the bridge.

Laser beams and arrows rained upon the huge forces, but were to no avail. Some died, others were pushed off the side of the bridge. But still - many more continued ever onwards towards the Second Gate.

Behind which, King Miro shouted orders. "Ram-Man! Man-E-Faces! Continue to brace the wall! Get everything you can against it!" he commanded.

Many seemed to linger, as if they lost hope already, but everyone couldn't help but find a strength in King Miro's voice that made him quite pure. Some weren't shocked (though they would be under usual circumstances) to find that they HATED that purity.

But no one acted on it. Many of the troopers seemed without any luster or gusto. They checked their weapons and chatted with each other, but there was no source or sense of aggression within them. Yet, meanwhile, on the wall, the troops there were filled with such hate-filled violence, they couldn't stop firing or screaming as they opened fire against the enemies below and on the bridge.

King Miro, though he acknowledged it, tried not to dwell on it. He knew its origins and hoped that it would be stopped soon.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! You're doing a good job! That'll work perfectly!" he stoked, hoping that a positive attitude would help against the oppressive will of the Spirit of Will at least somewhat.

There was a sudden thudding against the door that shook the plies of heavy items that were pressed against it. Ram-Man looked helplessly at King Miro.

"Keep it up, man! You can do it!" Miro encouraged, and Ram-Man braced himself against the doors as the second pounding came upon it.

***

Skeletor stood at the bottom of the road, and glared at the doors as they took another beating from the battering ram.

"Your magic could destroy those walls, Skeletor," Hiss told him.

"Yes, but they are expecting that. I will let them try, Hiss, and then I will crush them. It shall be the explain for the other kingdoms of Eternia."

Hiss nodded and walked off. As he did, he nodded quickly at Rattlor. Rattlor nodded back and walked off, taking a comm-unit with him.

***

The pounding of the battering ram continued on and on for hours. It moved passed the dawning hours and into the next morning. The trouble that Torgs and the Ilkorts were having was that the solders on the wall kept killing them as they shoved the ram against the doors. That - and the doors were pure iron.

But after nearly ten hours of pounding, the doors began to give. Huge dents and cracks appeared in the casing.

"Stop them! Kill them!" commanded Miro. He then turned around and pointed towards the next level of the road to the city. The city was more of less divided into circles that went one level higher than the previous until reached the Palace. There were walls between each level, but they weren't that tall. "To the next level! HURRY!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" shouted Extendar, pointing at the sky. "What are those?"

Two streaks shot down from the sky. King Miro smiled wide, remembering what to tell them. "It's Rokkon and Stonedar! They've returned!"

"Huh," laughed Clamp Champ. "Must've realized just who it was they were really loyal to."

Rokkon and Stonedar crashed right at the back of the army of darkness. As soon as they did, though, they bounced right up and landed near the center. They rolled forward, then, smashing Goblins, Orcs, and Ogres before they realized what had even happened.

And then they were in the air again. Lasers were shot, but just reflect off their rocky hull bodies. They landed right on the bridge and smashed against the up-coming supply of Torks. It was they unfolded and started firing.

"Give them room to work!" yelled Miro, now at the wall.

"But, sire, they betrayed us - !"

"Does it look like they're betraying us now?! Give them room, fool!"

The laser cannon fire, allowing Stone and Rokkon to smash their way through the battering ram. The huge, metal shaft was thrown off the bridge, along with the Ilkorts and the Torgs. With the bridge clear, Rokkon and Stonedar began to pull out a few strange looking devices. In the shadow of the door, and beneath the walls, this device was assembled quickly.

In under thirty seconds, just as a wave of enemies were coming through the shattered First Gate, the device was done. Rokkon turned it on. A brillant flash blared from it.

A wave of light and energy was thrown out, pushing the army below off their legs. That wave then reformed, turned blue and became a force field, surrounding all of Eternos.

The doors opened, allowing Rokkon and Stonedar entrance into Eternos.

"What is that?" questioned Roboto.

"It's a force field generator. Very powerful, but it'll once last until tonight," Rokkon explain.

"A gift from Zodak," added Stonedar.

"Good to see you remembered where your loyalties are!" laughed Miro, stepping forward. He gave them both a wink, and they understood immediately.

***

With Battle-Cat outside, guarding the Wind-Raider and all within it, Teela and He-Man braved the Cave of the Winds. The terrible wind tore against them, trying them either knock flat on the floor or just blow them into a cave wall. But He-Man was strong. He led Teela, hand-in-hand, forward through the correct tunnels and caves. They had been here before, about two years ago, and little had changed about it since.

And then . . . all of a sudden, they were there.

The Temple of Wolf. It's entrance stood before them, two large stones marking the sides and a huge Wolf head above the door.

Teela and He-Man walked forward, together, and entered into the chamber. Still holding hands.

Once within the chamber, the book was there - on a pedestal in the center of the main chamber. Teela lifted it up and held it in her arms.

"Stop right there, Rising Son!" a shout came.

He-Man and Teela looked to each other, and then back at the chamber entrance. A wizard, complete with staff, big white beard, and pointy hand came bounding in.

"My name is Sorcery!" he declared. "And I demand an explanation! My siblings are going missing all over! And it's your fault!"

"Indeed," a woman's voice came. A female entered, but this woman was strange. Her lower half, from the legs down, was robotic. Her arms also showed signs of her being a cyborg. But there was an erie beauty about her. A mysterious beauty, with her alluring, dark eyes.

"Science, I presume," Teela said.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Teela, daughter of Duncan. Captain of the Royal Guard at Eternos."

Sorcery muttered something into Science's ear. Science nodded slowly. "Yes," she replied to Teela. "We've heard of you."

"We will not follow you on your quest!" Sorcery demanded.

Science clinked forward. "It is foolhardy. Leave Eternia. There is nothing left here to cling for. And release our siblings. They deserve better than to be called upon whenever you wish."

Sorcery lifted his staff towards He-Man. "Give us the Sword of the Ancients, Rising Son."

Teela looked at He-Man, wondering if he would do it and what exactly 'Rising Son' meant.

"No," He-Man told them straightly. "And you WILL join your siblings. You WILL fight the Spirit of Evil. You WILL help us."

"You captured our siblings!" yelled out Sorcery, his staff lighting up.

Huge laser cannons appeared from Science's back. "We will not stand for this any longer!"

He-Man lifted the Sword of the Ancients. Teela's heart pounded, and she clung to the Book of Spells harder.

"You don't believe me?" questioned He-Man.

"No. We don't."

"Fine." He-Man held the sword up high and shouted. "I SUMMON THE ANCIENTS OF ETERNIA! GROUND! WIND! WATER! FIRE! STRENGTH! THOUGHT! HEART! POPULATION! ANIMALS! PEOPLES! ANCIENTS! BEFORE! PHOENIX! TIME! SPACE!"

All of the runes lit up, and all of those Ancients appeared behind He-Man. 

LifeDeath shook her head at Science and Sorcery. "You two are morons."

Science scoffed. "We had reason to believe that - "

"That what?" Ground rumbled. "They captured us?! HA! They passed our tests!"

"All of them," groaned Time.

"We find them worthy for this quest," Peoples told them.

He-Man stepped forward. "I don't know how to prove this to you," he told Science and Sorcery honestly. "I don't. Expect for maybe . . . this."

He-Man took the Sword of the Ancients and pushed it into the ground. Next to it, he put the Sword of Power. He then walked forward. "I come to you powerless. If you don't believe me, fine. If you don't believe them, fine. But know the facts. Your brother and theirs was murdered, but is currently being reborn. He was only this chance to right this wrong. But he needs our help. I get nothing out of this. My friends and my family are under siege from a vast army. But I'm not there. I'm not there to help them. I'm here, instead, asking you - begging you - pleading you to help not me, not your siblings, but for all of Eternia. We need you."

Science and Sorcery both looked at each other, and then back at He-Man. Much to his own surprise, two small tears had crept into his blue eyes.

"You have passed our test, He-Man," said Science.

Sorcery smiled wider. "We will join you in defeating the Spirit of Evil, restoring Eternia, and safeguarding our brothers homecoming."

***

Rokkon and Stonedar stood with the king in the empty office, and were immediately briefed on the situation so far. "I have placed myself in temporary command," Miro concluded. "Now, I've been told about Zodak . . . what's the situation there?"

"He'll be here. But it will be a while."

Miro stood up and looked out the nearby window. The force field crackled with energy in the early afternoon sun. It was up and running still, but no one was quite sure how much longer that would be.

"We may not have 'a while.' Skeletor's forces are mighty. I fear that when that force field falls, if we are without any more help, we will fall as well."

***

In the center of the lines, a tent was erected. Skeletor sat down and met with the leaders of the different factions present: Baron Grod, Subternias, King Von, Batros, Lodar, Haramesh, Braeber, Rolo, General Tartaran, Mer-Man, Evil Lynn, Negator, King Hiss, and King Pythos.

"The force field is the strongest one I've ever seen," Negator informed them. "I doubt if anything could breach it."

"I am inclined to agree," King Hiss said. He glanced at Pythos, who understood what was happening.

"Then what should we do about it?" questioned Skeletor.

King Hiss stood up from his chair and glared at Skeletor accusingly. "If you had struck Eternos harder, we would be in the city by now."

There was a murmur throughout the tent from the leaders. Skeletor snarled, but King Hiss continued, walking around the tables as he spoke. "Forgive me, my fellow warriors and leaders. I do not blame you. I really don't. I have all of the utmost faith in you fine people. No, no. It's him I blame!"

Hiss pointed directly at Skeletor.

Skeletor's eyes grew red with anger. "Sit down, Hiss! And stop this madness and maybe I'll let you live!"

The leaders tensed as King Hiss walked right over Skeletor. "Your leadership of this council has ended, Skeletor."

Skeletor produced his chaos staff all of a sudden. He pointed it at King Hiss and let lose an energy blast. It struck King Hiss flying out of the tent.

"Anyone else want to question my orders?" Skeletor roared.

"I wasn't finished!" King Hiss declared. The master of the Snake Men was back in a flash - this time in his snake form. He rushed a Skeletor so quickly, the overlord of evil didn't even get the chance to fire.

It was in the span of a minute that King Hiss' fangs dug deep into Skeletor's blue flesh. Each one of King Hiss' snakes took a bite into Skeletor, delivering their poison into body. Skeletor gasped, the Chaos Staff dropping to the ground.

And then . . . a portal opened.

"Stay calm, everyone. Just an agreement I made here."

From that portal, Hordak emerged. "Where is he?"

Many of the leaders stood up. "It's Hordak!" shouted Batros.

"Has he returned to make war?" questioned King Von

Hordak snorted. "No, you twits. I'm here for Skeletor!" Hordak bent down and lifted the fallen Eternian warlord into his arms.

"This makes no sense!" declared Evil Lynn. "You and Hordak hate each other!"

King Hiss smiled at her. "My dear Evil Lynn, there is only one man Hordak hates more than me and that's Skeletor."

Hordak cackled. King Hiss nodded solemnly.

"We've scanned the force field, Hiss," Hordak said then. "There is a equipment being teleported to the fields which should help in destroying."

"Exxxccccellent."

Hordak tossed the poisoned and limp body Skeletor through the portal. Evil Lynn's heart jumped, but she made no move. She looked back at Hordak and King Hiss.

"Then our transaction is complete," snorted Hordak. "I hope you die in this battle."

"If I do," King Hiss replied, "then I'll see you in Hell."

Hordak laughed and walked through the portal, and it closed behind him. King Hiss turned his full attention to the leaders of this great army of darkness.

"I know you are troubled by this turn of events, but it was necessary. Skeletor was leading us to ruin and destruction. We must stand united and fight a now form of war against our enemies. One that will surely destroy them. Who is with me?"

Silence, but it wasn't unexpected. King Pythos stood, then and took his part in this agenda. "We must follow King Hiss. His skills are older than any of us and he has lead numerous successful campaigns in the past. You all have read the songs and stories of the Snake Men! He is the one behind them! I stand with him this day because there will be victory for us! I stand with him!"

"As do I," said Braeber of the Rock People.

"As do I," said Lodar of the Kobloids.

This continued on and on with all them, much King Hiss' delight. However, little did King Hiss know how much his betrayal of Skeletor and his involvement with Hordak would affect any sort of fellowship that had been born from this evil alliance. And just how much that would affect the true outcome of this conflict.

***

After facing the terrible winds again, He-Man and Teela at last emerged from the Cave of Winds, one carrying the Sword of the Ancients and the other carrying the Book of Spells. Battle-Cat stood at the Wind-Raider and looked up at them as they came out.

They were still holding hands, despite the fact that the winds were gone. It was as if they didn't even realize it. Battle-Cat bounded over.

"You get it?" he asked them.

"Yep," He-Man replied.

The trio sat down in the Wind-Raider. As soon as they did, the comm-link came on. Teela pressed and She-Ra's face appeared.

"Hey guys," she said. "We're still on?"

"Yes," He-Man answered.

She nodded. "How have your quests gone?"

"Good. You?"

"Eh, nothing really to complain about," She-Ra said with a mischievous smile and a wink. Teela squinted her eyes at She-Ra with a smoldering, small anger.

He-Man chuckled a little. "We'll meet you soon. Take care."

The Wind Raider picked up from the ground. In the bench seat behind them, Battle-Cat fell asleep. After a few minutes, Teela spoke. "We're getting down to it," Teela said as she guided it over the Mystic Mountains.

"I know," He-Man replied, a certain grimness filling his tone. He then gazed out upon the horizon as the sun set, sparkling the mountains with a beautiful, but hazy orange and red light. "But . . . I have something now that I didn't have before."

Teela glanced over at him. "What's that?"

He-Man reached out and squeezed her hand. "I have hope."

TO BE CONCLUDED IN "PROPHECY & CHANGE - BOOK FOUR: UNITY" - COMING SOON!

Author's Note: Just so you know, the time/space displacements for He-Man and Teela were from the following: (1) "The Final Adventure," (2) the up-coming "He-Man: Year One," and (3) the MVC/MYP season one of "MOTU" 2002 remake. ~W~


End file.
